zhido_townfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tech Cinemas
thumb|340px¡Bienvenid@ a Tech Cinemas! Cartelera Avengers - Age Of Ultron.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers.jpg|The Avengers Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man iron_man_int_1200.jpg|Iron Man 2 Iron_Man_3_theatrical_poster.jpg|Iron Man 3 bds_captain-america_poster-03.jpg|Captain America poster-capamerica01.jpg|Captain America The Winter Soilder Thor_Official_Poster.jpg|Thor Thor_-_The_Dark_World_poster.jpg|Thor: The Dark World Hulk 2008.jpg|The Incredible Hulk Guardianes_de_la_galaxia-595487268-large.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy ant-man-848411l.jpg|Ant-Man X-Men_Orígenes_Wolverine.jpg|X-Men Origins: Wolverine TW_poster.jpg|The Wolverine X-Men_First_Class_poster_2.jpg|X-Men First Class X-men.jpg|X-Men X-Men_2.jpg|X-Men 2 X-Men-The-Last-Stand-109294-369.jpg|X-Men: The Last Stand X_Men_D_as_del_futuro_pasado-252906568-large.jpg|X-Men Days of the Future Past the-amazing-spider-man-poster.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man 20140123113703!The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2-_Rise_Of_Electro_(2014).jpeg|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 The Rise of Electro Spider-Man2002Poster.jpg|Spider-Man Spider-Man_2.jpeg|Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man_3,_International_Poster.jpg|Spider-Man 3 los_4_fantasticos.jpg|Fantastic Four los4fantasticosysilversurfer.jpg|Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer Batman_Begins_Poster.jpg|Batman Begins MV5BMTMxNTMwODM0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODAyMTk2Mw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|The Dark Knight The_Dark_Knight_Rises_poster.jpg|The Dark Knight Rises ManofSteelFinalPoster.jpg|Man of Steel batman-v-superman.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice The_Lego_Movie_poster.jpg|The Lego Movie Transformers-2007.jpg|Transformers Transformers_La_Venganza_de_los_Caidos.jpg|Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 002-transformers-3-el-lado-oscuro-de-la-luna-definitivo-espana.jpg|Transformers: Dark of the Moon transformers-age-of-extinction-poster.jpg|Transformers: Age of Extinction Robocop-650664863-large.jpg|RoboCop Postery06u.jpg|Pacific Rim Battleship Latest Poster (2).jpg|Battleship ST1.jpg|Star Trek Nuevo-poster-internacional-de-Star-Trek-En-la-oscuridad.jpg|Star Trek Into Darkness 2728-star.wars.la.amenaza.fantasma.1999-.jpg|Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace episoii.jpg|Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones Star Wars III.jpg|Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith star-wars-episode-iv---a-new-hope-5229c37ae5338.jpg|Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope Empire.jpg|Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back star_wars_vi___return_of_the_jedi___movie_poster_by_nei1b-d5t3b8d.jpg|Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Star-Wars-Episode-VII-Working-Title-Revealed.jpg|Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens Los_juegos_del_hambre-175231864-large.jpg|The Hunger Games f3d1cbde-2bb6-11e3-a1a1-bc764e10b52f.jpg|The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Mockingjay part 1.jpg|The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 1b5c5f87877984027a23391a15d12a80.jpg|The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 El_Hobbit_un_viaje_inesperado-249234415-large.jpg|The Hobbit an Unexpecited Journey El_Hobbit_La_desolaci_n_de_Smaug-498845622-large.jpg|The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug 298407.jpg|The Hobbit The Battle of The Five Armies The_Fellowship_Of_The_Ring.jpg|Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring two-towers-poster.jpg|Lord of the Rings Two Towers the-lord-of-the-rings-the-return-of-the-king-52254bd9810a4.jpg|Lord of the Rings The Return of the King sherlock-holmes2.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes A Game of Shadows (2011).jpg|Sherlock Holmes a Game of Shadows night_at_the_museum.jpg|Night at the Museum night-at-the-museum-2-battle-of-the-smithsonian-poster-0.jpg|Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian Night-the-the-Museum-Secret-of-the-Tomb-Poster.jpg|Night at the Museum: Secret Of The Tomb 918343.jpg|Exodus: Gods and Kings The_Judge_2014_film_poster.jpg|The Judge 169418.jpg|Lucy Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Kung Fu Panda kung_fu_panda2_poster.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 2 336px-Kung_Fu_Panda_3-e1347314530215.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 3 RiseOfThePlanetOfTheApes_1sheet_LARGE.jpg|Rise of the Planet of the Apes dawn-poster.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Bob_Esponja_La_pelicula.jpg|The SpongeBob Movie hr_The_SpongeBob_Movie-_Sponge_Out_of_Water_3.jpg|The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Inside_Out_(2015_film)_poster.jpg|Inside Out Up_(2009_film).jpg|Up Brave-movie-prize-pack.jpg|Brave jurassic-park-3d-poster.jpg|Jurassic Park JP2.jpg|The Lost World: Jurassic Park JP III.jpg|Jurassic Park III jurassic_world.jpg|Jurassic World Despicable Me Poster.jpg|Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 Key Art.jpg|Despicable Me 2 Minions.jpg|Minions inter.jpg|Interstellar noah_movie_poster_1.jpg|Noah Seventh_Son_Poster.jpg|Seventh Son Fury_2014_poster.jpg|Fury Hero-6-.jpg|Big Hero 6 Ralphnew002.jpeg|Wreck-It Ralph The-Terminator-1984.jpg|The Terminator terminator-one-sheet-fp2070.jpg|Terminator 2: Judgment Day 20110513040803!Terminator_3_poster.jpg|Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines terminator-salvation-flash-poster.jpg|Terminator Salvation terminator-genisys-motion-poster.png|Terminator: Genisys Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark_DVD_2008.JPG|Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark Indiana_Jones_and_the_Temple_of_Doom_PosterB.jpg|Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom indianajonesandthelastcrusade.jpg|Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Kingdomofthecrystalskull.jpg|Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull American Sniper.jpg|American Sniper Divergent.jpg|Divergent insurgent.jpg|Insurgent Trailers Avengers Era de Ultrón - Teaser Tráiler - Subtitulado The Avengers Los Vengadores - Tráiler Oficial - Subtitulado Iron man Trailer Subtitulado Español Iron Man 2 - Teaser Trailer Subtitulado Español - FULL HD Iron Man 3 Tráiler Oficial Subtitulado -- Latinoamérica Capitán América El Primer Vengador - Trailer Subtitulado Español - FULL HD Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno - Trailer Oficial Subtitulado - HD Thor - Trailer 2 (OFFICIAL) Thor Un Mundo Oscuro - Tráiler Oficial Subtitulado The Incredible Hulk (2008) Official Trailer - Edward Norton, Liv Tyler Movie HD Guardianes de la Galaxia - Tráiler Oficial Latinoamérica (Subtitulado) Ant-Man El Hombre Hormiga – Teaser Tráiler X-Men Wolverine Trailer Subtitulado The Wolverine - Trailer 2 Oficial - Subtitulado Latino - HD X-Men Primera Generación - Trailer Final Oficial Subtitulado Latino - FULL HD X Men (2000) - Trailer 1 HD X-Men 2 (2003) - trailer X-Men the Last Stand - Teaser Trailer 2006 720p HD X-Men Días del futuro pasado - Trailer Subtitulado en Español (HD) The Amazing Spider Man trailer subtitulado THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN 2 Trailer 2014 Subtitulado RETRO TRAILER El Hombre-Araña (2002) Subtitulado - FULL HD Spider-Man 2 2004 - Official Trailer Spiderman 3 2007 Official Trailer 3 HD Fantastic Four (Trailer 2005) Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer - Full Trailer Batman Inicia Trailer Subtitulado HD Batman, el Caballero de la Noche. Trailer Subtitulado HD BATMAN EL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE ASCIENDE Trailer 2 subtitulado en español HD oficial El Hombre de Acero - Trailer 3 Oficial - Subtitulado Latino - HD LA GRAN AVENTURA LEGO - Trailer 2 Oficial - Español Latino - HD Transformers (2007) Trailer (Shia LaBeouf, Megan Fox, Josh Duhamel) Trailer 2 de Transformers 2 (sub español) Transformers 3 El Lado Oscuro De La Luna - Trailer Final Subtitulado Español HD Transformers La Era de la Extinción - Teaser Trailer HD (Subtitulado) Robocop - Trailer 2 - Oficial Subtitulado - HD Titanes del Pacífico Trailer 2 Subtitulado (2013) - Pacific Rim Battleship Batalla Naval - Trailer Oficial 2012 (HD) STAR TREK VIAJE A LAS ESTRELLAS (TRAILER HD SUBTITULADO) 2009 Star Trek Into Darkness - Final Trailer FULL HD 1080p - Subtitulado por Cinescondite Star Wars Episodio I - La Amenaza Fantasma 3D - Trailer Oficial (Subtitulado Español Latino) "Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones" Trailer Subtitulado Star Wars Episodio III Trailer Sub en Español Star Wars Una Nueva Esperanza 1977 Trailer Original (SUB Español) "Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca" Trailer Subtitulado "Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi" Trailer Subtitulado Star Wars El Despertar de la Fuerza - Teaser Tráiler - Subtitulado Español - HD Los Juegos del Hambre ~ Trailer Oficial Subtitulado Español ~ FULL HD Los Juegos del Hambre En Llamas - Teaser Trailer - Subtitulado Latino - HD Los Juegos del Hambre Sinsajo - Parte 1 - Trailer Final - Subtitulado Español - HD Los Juegos del Hambre Sinsajo - Parte 2 Próximamente "El Hobbit Un Viaje Inesperado" Trailer subtitulado al español HD - oficial Warner Bros. EL HOBBIT LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG - Tráiler 2 Subtitulado HD - Of. Warner Bros. Pictures EL HOBBIT LA BATALLA DE LOS CINCO EJÉRCITOS - Tráiler 2 - Oficial Warner Bros. Pictures Trailer 2 El Señor de los Anillos La Comunidad del Anillo Subtitulado HD El Señor de los Anillos Las Dos Torres Trailer Oficial Trailer 1 El Señor de los Anillos El Retorno del Rey Subtitulado HD Sherlock Holmes - Trailer subtitulado al Español Sherlock Holmes 2 Juego de Sombras - Trailer Subtitulado Latino ~ FULL HD Night At The Museum (2006) Official Trailer Trailer "Una noche en el museo 2 La Batalla del Smithsonian" Subtitulado Español Una Noche En El Museo 3 - Trailer Subtitulado en Español (HD) Éxodo Dioses y Reyes Trailer subtitulado Español (HD) Ya en Cines!! EL JUEZ - Trailer 2 Subtitulado - Oficial Warner Bros. Pictures Lucy Trailer oficial subtitulado en español HD Kung Fu Panda Trailer en Español Latino Kung Fu Panda 2 - Trailer 2 Español Latino ~ HD Precio por Boleto *Sala convencional (2D) Precio: 5´0 (5 Townzens) *Sala XE (Extreme Digital) Precio: 6´5 (6 Townzens con 5 Zhidins) *Sala 3D Precio: 7´0 (7 Townzens) *Sala XE 3D Precio: 7´6 (7 Townzens con 6 Zhidins) *Sala 4D Precio: 7´8 (7 Townzens con 8 Zhidins) * Sala XE 4D Precio: 8´0 (8 Townzens) Dulceria Palomitas Popcorn.jpg|Palomitas de Mantequilla Precio:1´9 (1 Townzen con 9 Zhidins) Palomitas C.png|Palomitas de Caramelo Precio:2´0 (2 Townzens) palomitas-de-caramelo.jpg|Palomitas Multicolor de Caramelo Precio:2´0 (2 Townzens) TLMD_01.04.13_palomasdemaiz.jpg|Palomitas de Cheddar Precio:1´7 (1 Townzen con 7 Zhidins) palomitas-con-chile.jpg|Palomitas con chile Precio:1´8 (1 Townzen con 8 Zhidins) Light.jpg|Palomitas Light Precio:1´7 (1 Townzen con 7 Zhidins) Cubetas de Palomitas Nota:Vienen con Palomitas de Mantequilla Palomitas avenger.png|Cubeta Avengers Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Iron Man 3.png|Cubeta Iron Man 3 Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidin) Palomitas Cap America.png|Cubeta Captain America The Winter Soilder Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Thor Palomitas.png|Cubeta Thor: The Dark World Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Guardians of Galaxy Palomitas.png|Cubeta Guardians of the Galaxy (2 Variaciones) Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas X-Men.png|Cubeta X-Men Days of the Future Past Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) 31pHHWveXoL.jpg|Cubeta Amazing Spider-Man Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Amazing Spider-Man 2.png|Cubeta Amazing Spider-Man 2 Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Spider-Man.jpg|Cubeta Spider-Man 2 Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) melauction899b.jpg|Cubeta Dark Knight Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Batman Pops.png|Cubeta Dark Knight Rises Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Man of Steel.png|Cubeta Man of Steel Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Lego.png|Cubeta Lego Movie Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) cubeta transformers.jpg|Cubeta Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Transformers 4.png|Cubeta Transformers: Age of Extinction (2 Variantes) Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas RoboCop.png|Cubeta RoboCop Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Star Trek.png|Cubeta Star Trek Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Star Wars I.png|Cubeta Star Wars I Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Star-Wars-Collectible-Popcorn-Tin-85562178228.jpeg|Cubeta Star Wars III Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas R2-D2.png|Cubeta Star-Wars IV Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Star Wars V.png|Cubeta Star-Wars V Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) popcorn Catching Fire.jpg|Cubeta Catching Fire Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Sinsajo.png|Cubeta Mockingjay Part 1 Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Misc Hobbit Unexpected Journey Popcorn Tub 2012.jpg|Cubeta Unexpecited Journey Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Desolation of Samug.jpg|Cubeta The Desolation of Smaug Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Battle of the Five Armies.png|Cubeta The Battle of The Five Armies Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Misc Popcorn Bucket ROTK Aragorn Arwen Frodo Sam Gandalf Nov2003.jpg|Cubeta Lord of the Rings Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Palomitas Bob Esponja.png|Cubeta Sponge Out of Water Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Lost Popcorns.jpg|Cubeta The Last World Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) cubeta-de-cine-mi-villano-favorito-2-cinepolis_MLM-F-4418885457_062013.jpg|Cubeta Despicable Me 1 y 2 Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) 41Ip2-nEP9L._SX342_.jpg|Cubeta Big Hero 6 Precio:3´2 (3 Townzens con 2 Zhidins) Bebidas Coca-Cola.png|Coca-Cola Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) sprite_600ml.png|Sprite Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) manzana_lift.png|Manzanita Lift Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) fanta.png|Fanta Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) sidral.png|Sidral Mundet Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) fresca.png|Fresca Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) yoli.png|Yoli Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) 7501031302376.jpg|Lipton Precio:0´8 (8 Zhidins) BXtEONXCYAIUufi.jpg|Icee de Cereza Precio:1´0 (1 Townzen) 261044_100002566477138_5529588_n.jpg|Icee de Moras Precio:1´0 (1 Townzen) Icee Uva.png|Icee de Uva Precio:1´0 (1 Townzen) Icee Limón.png|Icee Limón Precio:1´0 (1 Townzen) img-dr-pepper-original_07242963365.png|Dr Pepper Precio:0´7 (7 Zhidins) Vasos Nota:Vienen con cualquier bebida que cueste de 0´7 para abajo Vaso Avengers.png|Vaso Avengers Precio:1´4 (1 Townzen con 4 Zhidins) Dulces im-mms.png|m&m´s Precio:0´3 (3 Zhidins) M&Ms.png|m&m´s de Maní Precio:0´4 (4 Zhidins) Milk-chocolate-bar-image.jpg|Hershey´s Precio:0´6 (6 Zhidins) Hersheys-Cookies-n-Creme-Wrapper-Small.jpg|Hershey´s Cookies 'n´ Creme Precio:0´8 (8 Zhidins) hersheys-almonds-sp.png|Hershey´s Almendras Precio:0´8 (8 Zhidins) Otros bMgnPvTRtKBkvucVDbAH_hotdog.jpg|Hot-Dog Precio:1´0 (1 Townzen) Nachos.jpg|Nachos Precio:1´0 (1 Townzen) individual_pizza_zoom.jpg|Pizza Individual Precio:1´1 (1 Townzen con 1 Zhidin) Crepa.jpg|Crepa Precio:1´4 (1 Townzen con 4 Zhidins) Barritas por Dulces Palomitas *Mantequilla-1´5 Barritas *Caramelo-1´5 Barritas *Multicolor de Caramelo-1´5 Barritas *Cheddar-1´5 Barritas *Chile-1´5 Barritas *Light-1 Barrita Bebidas *Coca-Cola-0´5 Barritas *Sprite-0´5 Barritas *Manzanita Lift-0´5 Barritas *Fanta-0´5 Barritas *Sidral Mundet-0´5 Barritas *Fresca-0´5 Barritas *Lipton-0´5 Barritas *Icee Cereza-0´7 Barritas *Icee Moras-0´7 Barritas *Icee Uva-0´7 Barritas *Icee Limón-0´7 Barritas *Dr Papper-0´5 Barritas Dulces *m&m´s-0´6 Barritas *m&m´s de Maní-0´6 Barritas *Hershey´s-0´7 Barritas *Hershey´s Cookies ´n´ Creme-0´7 Barritas *Hershey´s Almendras-0´7 Barritas Otros *Hot-Dogs-1´6 Barritas *Nachos-1´5 Barritas *Pizza Individual-1´5 Barritas *Crepa-1´7 Barritas Tarjetas de Lealtad Básica Precio:9´0 (9 Townzens)right|250px Ventajas *Vaso con 1 Refil Gratis de Refresco *Boleto XE a 6´4 Jewels *Boleto 2D a 4´9 Jewels *Refil de las cubetas a 1 Townzen Restricciones *Haber tenido una compra *Tener 190 ediciones *Tener el dinero :u *Conocerme ñ.ñ Distinguida Precio:10´0 (10 Townzens)right|250px Ventajas *Vaso con 1 Refil Gratis de Refresco *Boleto XE a 6´2 Jewels *Boleto 3D a 6´7 Jewels *1 Refil para Cubeta de Palomitas Gratis *Todas las Palomitas a 1´6 Jewels Restricciones *Tener 200 ediciones *Haber tenido mínimo una compra *Ser dueño de una tienda *Tener el dinero :u *Conocerme ñ.ñ Premium Precio:11´0 (11 Townzens)right|250px Ventajas *Vaso Gratis con Refil Gratis *1 Cubeta de Palomitas a 2´9 Jewels con 1 Refil Gratis *1 Boleto 2D Gratis a The SpongeBob Movie *Boleto XE 3D a 6´5 Jewels *Crepa a 1 Townzen Restricciones *Tener 250 ediciones *Haber tenido mínimo 2 compras *Ser dueño de una tienda *Tener el Dinero :u *Conocerme ñ.ñ Platino Precio:12´5 (12 Townzens con 5 Zhidins)right|250px Ventajas *Vaso Gratis con Refil Gratis *1 Cubeta de Palomitas Gratis con 4 Refils Gratis *Boleto 4D a 7´0 Townzens *Boleto 3D a 5´0 Townzens *Hershey´s Gratis en cada compra *Pizza Individual a 0´6 Zhidins *1 Boleto 3D Gratis a The Wolverine *Icee a 0´7 Zhidins *Palomitas de Mantequilla a 1´5 Jewels Restricciones *Tener 300 ediciones *Haber tenido mínimo 2 compras *Tener el dinero :u *Ser dueño de 2 Tiendas **Esta restricción no es para administradores :u *Conocerme ñ.ñ Categoría:Tiendas Donde se Venden Alimentos Categoría:Tienda Categoría:Tiendas Categoría:Tienda Destacada